


[Podfic] Ridiculous, Madcap

by fire_juggler



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dating, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: Harry’s look of incredulous outrage was warming. “You bastard,” he said. “I should have fucking known. What, do you have a lawyer on speed dial whenever you go to bed with someone?”
“With you, no,” John said sweetly. “Only the fire department."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ridiculous, Madcap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211450) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Many thanks to lightgetsin for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ridiculous_madcap.mp3)

## Length:

00:50:28 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ridiculous_madcap.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 48.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ridiculous_madcap.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 25.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
